


One Touch Of Your Love

by SpeckledCoffeeCups



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: Soulmates are common place. Amost everyone has one.John Laurens doesnt until now.But what if instead of one there's two?





	One Touch Of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liberte_Egalite_Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway/gifts).



> This was super cute to write and the summary sucks.  
> I had a blast thank you for such a great prompt laflams is one of my otps.

Soulmates, while fairly simple, are also incredibly confusing to a young Alexander Hamilton. His mother, who had assumingly found her soulmate, had been abandoned by him.  The pretty golden streak on her wrist has faded to grey and silver, a sickly color that has never been able to regain the beautiful shine it once held.  When she died, it disappeared, and Alexander’s heart broke, not only because he lost his mama, but because it meant his father had moved on, without them and with James.

And his heart broke.

Gilbert du Mortier, Marquis de Lafayette, while an orphan at a young age, remembers vividly his grandmother telling him of his parents marks. His father bright purple, the color of kings, spread across his palm and across his knuckles. His mother, beautiful blue, the same color of her eyes and the same color of the birds in her family’s garden.  

His wife, while beautiful, had lost her soulmate, and he married her because she needed a husband.  While she is beautiful and sweet, their wedding night was not the wedding night his new father in law expected. It was one where they laughed and giggled for other reasons, telling jokes their peers would turn their noses up at, and talk of a world where soulmates were not the determining factor of your life.

John Laurens was raised in a family where finding soulmate was the most important thing.  And if that partner wasn’t opposite sex, well that just hasn’t happened in the Laurens line.  It wouldn’t happen, and if it did, you were going to be shunned.  _ She’s going to be strong willed.  She will push back on that wall you’ve built son. Your status as my son will benefit your wife greatly. _

Always a  _ Her  _ or a  _ She _ .  Never a  _ He _ . And yet, he has never been attracted to a woman.  The nights his classmates stayed up trying to one up each other with stories of interactions with the fairer sex, he played along, but he never found the thrill.  Women are beautiful with their curves and soft features, but he has not felt the earthy longing for a woman since he became an adult.

When the mess of Europe had passed and he had finally moved past the rejection of his friend, Francis Kinloch, he was called to the army, by a pulling he never knew he could feel. His father told him this call is to meet his future wife.  He just smiled and nodded, because he wasn’t about to leave on a bad note. But that night as his carriage bumps and rocks along the worn roads he feels anxiety settle in his stomach like a rock.  He knows instinctually he is about to meet his soulmate, but the fear of this encounter shakes him to the core.  How can he possibly be enough for them, because at the time he’s holding onto the slim hope he is not attracted to men. He’s just scrawny, hot tempered John Laurens.  

Another carriage bumps along the road, from the opposite direction, housing Gilbert du Mortier, Marquis de Lafayette and soulmate Alexander Hamilton.  Thankfully, for them, their marks are easy to hide, wrists and hands; Alexander’s a strong blue tone flying up his palm to his wrist till it fades into his skin tone.  Lafayette’s is dark green swirling around his wrist and across his knuckles.  They believe they are going to be soulmates for the rest of their lives, no worries or struggles just the two of them. Move out to the wilderness of either France or Vermont, out of the way where they can enjoy their days.  They know it’s unrealistic but they can dream.

“Love,” Lafayette comments pulling Alexander from his thoughts. He hums his acknowledgement. “Do you… feel it?” he asks unable to find the words in general for the feeling.

“Could you explain?” He asks and Lafayette smiles at him kindly patting his hand before squeezing it.  

“The weight.” He says motioning to his stomach. “It has settled like hot coals and I’m afraid if I don’t purge myself of the thoughts of them I will certainly burn a hole through my flesh.” He confides

“They say that is the feeling one has when they are to meet their soulmate…” Alexander lets the thought rest in the carriage.

“Do you-”

“It’s not possible. It doesn’t happen darling,” Alexander says dispelling all thoughts of this.  It does not happen. The road continues to Washington and the duo sit in silence, pleased to have each others company in the privacy of the carriage, where their lingering glances are not scrutinized by society, for any hidden meaning. As it rolls up, Lafayette takes up Alexander’s hand and presses a kiss to the knuckles. Alexander flushes red and releases Lafs hand as the carriage door is opened and he tugs on his cravat.

“Are you alright Master Hamilton?” their porter asks and Alexander nods standing.  

“Just a bit warm inside.  Let’s get to his Excellency’s residence yes?” he says stepping down from carriage and moving towards the shelter.  It takes a moment for them to make their way up the residence, but as they do the temperature drops from comfortable to chilly.  Alexander spares a glance back to Lafayette, who has shoved his hands into the arms of his jacket.  He nods slowly, and watches the door, as Alexander holds it open for Lafayette.

“Boys there you are-”

“Stop slacking off!  We’ve got a new aide coming in!” Tallmadge shouts pulling bed rolls from the lower rooms towards the stairs. Alexander quickly hands his jacket off to one of the house servants, a free man as the General prefers to “make the most of a freed negros situation”, as he put it after discovering how they struggle to find work.

“Where from?” Alexander calls grabbing a few of the bed rolls and starting towards the stairs. There’s a flurry of activity streaming through headquarters, as the aides-de-camp and house servants work to make room for the new aide.  Rumors spread that the new aide is a black man, and another that he’s royalty from the Dutch.  The most plausible one at this point is this man is President Henry Laurens son, rebellious and notorious John Laurens; rumors had started spreading when Tilghman had to write a response to President Laurens on behalf of his Excellency.  That wasn’t the only interesting thing about young Laurens though.  He also has been rumored to be one of the few men who has yet to meet his soulmate.

The sky is dark when the carriage holding their new aide arrives, and at that point the rest of the aides have already gathered around the dinner table with their letters and notices, the new aide pushed out of their mind by more immediate maters.  When the servant comes into the room poised for a presentation, the table falls silent.

“Gentlemen, we have a guest,” shuffling as the aides stand, and then silence as their guest enters.  As suspected, John Laurens enters, his wild brown curls pulled back in a tight and low tail. Alexander makes eye contact with Lafayette from across the table, a silent agreement passing between them. 

Laurens is an attractive young man and they want to know him.

Even more scandalous than having a same sex soulmate, even though it is something out of their control, is taking on more than one partner.

“Take a seat sir,” Tallmadge says and motions to the empty chairs at the end of the table, ironically next to Alexander. “We have extra dinner. Do you enjoy hog?” He asks motioning to the slabs of meat on the platter. John takes a seat, his foot budging Alex’s, causing him to jump.

Something, like energy, jolts through his soul and he’s overcome with the urge to check for a mark.  John seems to have frozen in his seat for a moment before he reaches slowly for a roll and a serving fork for meat. 

“There are not servants here?” He asks and half the table freezes in uneasy silence.  

“No… his excellency doesn’t wish to support the sin.” 

“Good.” Laurens comments and the tension practically evaporates from the table.  Easy conversation is exchanged for a time; introductions to the staff, thoughts on the war, opinions of Congress. Easy lighthearted conversation, fitted for the company. 

Until it turns to the topic of soul mates when Tallmadge’s mark is exposed. He only winks and silently tugs his sleeve down his arm, hiding the gold and white flecked streak being hid from view. “Come on now.  There’s way more interesting marks than this.” He motions to Alexander. “His now,” he whistles and some guests laugh. “Wow.  I still can’t believe it was Lafayette who left it.” 

“Lafayette? You mean?” John interjects.  Homosexuals? As members of his excellencies closest advisor? 

“Yes monsieur,” He sends a glare to Tallmadge, who just smirks over his glass of wine. “Our Alexander and I appear to be soulmates.” 

“But-”

“Homosexuality is not a sin when it is backed but the mark.” He cuts off.  John takes a moment to think of this as he sips his drink. 

“Well,” He sets his drink down. “That’s a different thought than I’ve been accustomed to.  But I do not disagree.” The tension fades from the room, and Alex actually releases a breath. “The rest of the world does not hold the same thought, as I’m sure you’re aware.” He states and a murmur of disgruntled noise starts up.  

From that time till the aides retired to bed, the conversation was light, and was mainly focused on Laurens himself. Questions about his travels oversea, family, his study of medicine and law in Europe. 

Laurens was a new shiny toy and the aides were drawn to him.

When the time came to retire, all of the aides except the Marquis and Hamilton snicker and quickly retired. 

“What in God’s good name are they planning?” Hamilton asks setting his napkin on his plate and standing himself.  He tugs on the trim of his jacket and glares towards the stairs.

“Oh let it go amour,” Lafayette teases causing Laurens to blush.  Amour.

Love. 

It’s so forward, and yet it’s said so casually. 

“They’re planning something…” he comments and gather’s the notes he had set aside for dinner, and glances back to John. “I would suggest retiring soon.  Washington wakes early, as do most of us.  We don’t have endless time to finish all of this you know.” he says and Lafayette chuckles. 

“Our Alexander is always working.  Will probably be the death of him.” He says to the side. Alexander rolls his eyes but a smirk is present on his mouth. 

“And if so I will know you are not mourning my death from the comments passed today,” he teases.  John stands slowly, ready to slip away for the night. Alexander catches him though, and stops him before he retreats up the stairs. 

“Let us assist. From the murmurs i'm assuming you'll be lodging with or us, maybe Tilgman. He’s a cheery fellow but awakes much too early for my likings.” Alexander starts on about the other aides, going into personal details and opinions on all of them, but he never says anything more about his and Lafayette’s personal relationship.

Their relationship is oddly private, in this group where everyone seems to know everything about everyone.  Hamilton doesn’t say much on as he leads him through the house and even when he does he doesn’t reveal anything personal. He’s the perfect example of privacy. 

“Here is Tilgman’s room,” He states pulling John from his trance but Tilgman is out of it in a moment and shakes his finger at Alexander. 

“No, no, no!  I am not sharing with another person!”

“But-”

“No buts.  You two can share.  Besides he’s closer to your two’s age anyways.” He says and nods kindly to John. “Nice to see you again Mr. Laurens. Have a good night.” The door shuts unceremoniously in their face before Alexander sighs.  

“Well… I hope you don’t mind-”

“It’s fine.” He says cutting Alexander off. “Really.”

“Sodomy-” Lafayette starts only to be stopped by John again. 

“As you said.  When backed by the mark how can it be a sin.” He repeats and the two smile at the other. 

“Thank you,” Hamilton says quietly.  He’s overly pleased at this revelation as he leads John to their room. 

They stay in silence for a moment, just pleased that John doesn’t view the two of them as sinners, who are to suffer in hell because of the pull of the flesh. But he views them as two men who were pulled together by the mark of soulmates and he doesn’t care. 

The door to Lafayette and Alexander’s humble room opens and Alex moves first to grab a spare bed roll from the closet while Lafayette takes his trunk and sets it in the back corner. 

“Our apologies for not having more room available.” Lafayette comments quietly and John waves him off tugging on his cravat and jacket. 

“Don’t worry yourself.  I may be a Laurens, but i’m not above sacrificing comfort for the nation.” He says and drapes his jacket across his trunk. Alexander is watching him, his throat bobbing unattractively, before turning back to his own clothes. Lafayette helps him with the removal of his jacket and Alexander blushes, frustrated at himself.  In full view of John, Lafayette presses a kiss to his temple.  

_ “Do not worry yourself love.  If it’s meant to be it will.”  _ He says softly in his rolling french, calming Alexander. 

_ “He’s so…” _

_ “I know,” _ Lafayette clears his throat.  “If you are so inclined to, I’d suggest going to bed.  Alexander will be up for at least another three hours.” Lafayette teases. 

John, tugging his night dress over his ass, looks back and nods, holding his hand out to shake. 

“I will. Thank you. Both of you. I know hosting the spoiled son of a senator is probably-” 

“Shush. You are not a burden.” Lafayette says and shakes his hand quickly.  Alexander is next and when he goes to shake hands, he grasps his shoulder first. 

“Laurens.  I’ve heard good things about you, and I’m willing to see if you live up to the rumors.” His thumb strokes the edge of John’s neck, sending jolts through both their bodies. John recoils like he’s been struck, and Alex is staring at John’s hand and shoulder. 

“Dear God.” Alexander mutters glancing to his hand, that is now streaked red from his thumb down his wrist, bleeding into the mark he has from Lafayette.

“Did I…” he wets his lips and stares at Alex’s mark. “Was that me?” He asks confused.

“Dearest Laurens… it looks like we are a perfect triad.” Lafayette says with a small stutter looking at his own hand, purple jumping down his wrist, and mingling with the green from Alexander. 

“As in?” John asks. He hasn’t seen the mirror yet, to discover the green that drips down his neck and brushes his collarbone, and the blue across his palm is unnoticed, John’s focus resting on Alexander and Lafayette.

“You are our soulmates.” Alexander says simply and walks forward and touches John’s face.  “Can I-”

“Yes.” 

And Alexander kisses him quickly, hands cupping his face softly, and his lips moving quickly, almost desperate. 

“Mon cher do not be a hog.” Lafayette teases, and rubs John’s shoulder. “May I?” 

“Yes,” He’s breathless from Alexander and as Lafayette presses his mouth to his, he knows this is why he never felt the attraction to women.  They’re lovely, but these two are what he needed, what he’s waited for, since the beginning of time.  And as they kiss and talk that night, he knows he will never regret this. 

Ever. 


End file.
